masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- I see how it is... The U.S. Air Force's dating system isn't good enough for you, is it? Have to use the namby-pamby civilian version, eh? :P SpartHawg948 21:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Exclusive Content I was just curious, since you mentioned it and if you are able, could you please find that interview where a developer confirmed that Sony does demand exclusive content. If you can't, I'll understand, but I am curious now about this. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 04:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I've been looking for during the past hour. After fighting the Google beast, I finally triumph: Ping! -- Commdor (Talk) 04:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Lancer1289 05:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Art Book Just out of curiousity, does the book say meters or feet for the Queen's length? I'd check but I don't have it unfortunatly. Lancer1289 23:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :It specifically says feet in that instance. I wouldn't have reverted SkyBon's edit otherwise, seeing as there's a related hullabaloo going on at the Gillian Grayson article. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hooray! I've been looking for my copy, but have yet to locate it. Fortunately, Commdor is much more on the ball this afternoon than I am! :) SpartHawg948 23:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::(Edit conflict)Indeed, it is getting pointless. Here is the exact quote from Ascension. "He flew twenty feet through the air..." I don't see meters anywhere else. Personally I think we should have what is in the book, which is the source of the information. Lancer1289 23:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Request If you put up an article for redirect, deletion, move, etc, please open the discussion on the talk page. Otherwise people who are voting don't know why the article is up for such an action. Not every checks page histories for edit summaries. It is also asked in the Community Guidelines to do that for the reasons that I listed above. It also helps keeping track of the various articles. Thanks. Lancer1289 23:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) LotSB Release Since you are in college, I'm just curious how early you are going to be able to get to the pack? Since we were both writing the Overlord stuff at the same time. Lancer1289 01:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I'm not at college currently, and I won't be heading back until the 19th (and I'll be moving into an apartment then which won't have internet right away, FYI. I may need you to watch out for the CDN if it takes a while to get internet working. I'll let you know what the situation is once we get closer to that date). So, I'll be here for all the fun of updating the wiki with LotSB info. Another plus is I've scheduled all my classes this coming quarter for after 12 noon EST, so if there's any more DLC up until late December/early January, I'll be here for that too. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Realized I didn't quite answer your question. I'm not quite sure when I'll have the pack ready. My home's router is painfully slow, so anything around 1 gig takes 90 minutes to download. A ballpark estimate is I'll be able to start playing LotSB around 10:00 AM. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I'm already back in class, but all of my classes, except Tuesdays starting on the 14th, are in the morning, so I'll be back by 11:15 CST. On the 14th, I'll be in class from 9am to 10pm, but I have breaks and on top of that, my teacher has an Xbox 360, and knows how to hook it up to those fancy projectors in the classroom. Both of my afternoon classes are game design classes after all, so playing is encouraged, until it disrupts class that is. I'll download the pack before I leave in the morning, and then start writing when I get back. ::I also noticed that you are an anthropology major, intersting choice. I took one anthro class, and it was probably my teacher more than everything else put together, but I didn't like it. It seemed like an interesting subject, but I think my teacher ruined it for me. As to my majors, I am current a game design and music education major. So yes I'm taking a lot of classes. Lancer1289 01:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm assuming you ment 10:00 am EST right? Well I have class from 9:30 - 10:45 CST, and a half-hour travel time between school and home. So the earliest I'll be able to start playing will be around 11:15 CST. Unless something happens, which I doubt. I don't consider cutting class, espeically this early in the semester, unless it can be avoided. I only overslept once, and that was for the summer. Lancer1289 01:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, 10 AM EST. Wish I thought of game design. But I've never been good at computer-heavy stuff. As for anthropology, it's alright so far. It's given me a new perspective on several National Geographic and Travel Channel programs, for one thing. The downside is anthropology is a tricky degree to turn into a profession, there's just not much call for anthropologists. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well I'll be watching your additions while I sit in class then. Since I have a reputation for getting walkthroughs up quickly, as in the same day, with Overlord and Kasumi, I'll get home and start writing. I just have to choose which Shepard I'm going to use. Since BioWare stated that they players will get more out of it if they play it after the Suicide mission, I have a number of choices. I'll just have to get back and typing when I can. ::::Thankfully the Pack will be downloaded when I get back as I can just set it up in the morning. However I might go to bed early and get up on Tuesday to start. I'll have two and a half hours to three hours to play before I have to go to class, and probably some of that will be taken up by downloading. I'll probably just start with the walkthoguhs then expand to the rest of the pack when I finish them. Which probably won't be until the evening. ::::Overlord took a while, mainly to explain the Hammerhead sections and getting all the logs, but I think that the car chase will be somewhat complicated. I guess I'll just have to wait until I get him to start. Man that is going to be an agonizing two hours including the travel time. I guess I'll be typing as fast as I can when I get home. Lancer1289 02:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Righto. I'll see if I can have most of the mission pages set up for your walkthroughs. Depends on if, when, and how often I'll have to do Codex updates and add in the bric-a-brac for new planets (as Overlord taught me, the latter is tedious). -- Commdor (Talk) 02:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes I did the planets for Kasumi, and that is very tedious work. Lancer1289 02:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Then why don't you add that info since you found that page with the proof on it instead of playing the waiting game. Shadowhawk27 00:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Um how about that is almost copied word for word off of that site, so that is already a big problem. The actual Lair of the Shadow Broker page is a hub for the entire pack, like every other DLC pack page, see Kasumi - Stolen Memory, Firewalker Pack, Zaeed - The Price of Revenge. That is walkthrough information, and apart from having no place in that type of article, it comes from someone else's experiences from paying the pack, and they don't provide tactics, just an overview of the pack. The walkthroughs, which I'll probably end up writing, has no place on that page. It's place is on the individual walkthroughs, which is the content part of the pack. So we WILL wait until Tuesday for actual walkthroughs that not only provide tactics, but aren't based, and basically copied, from a review. That isn't the point of the page, and that information has no place on that page. Also it is worded inconsistent with other walkthroughs and again that page is more of a hub for the entire pack, not the place to describe walkthroughs. If I hadn’t been at dinner I would have just rolled back the whole thing like Commdor already did. We have separate pages for walkthroughs and we don’t describe gameplay portions of the pack on the hum page. Remember that section was removed from the Overlord pack page as it was inconsistent and not relevant to that type of page. Lancer1289 00:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Well it's finally here, and I don't know about you, but I just started the download, curse Xbox Live right now. HOwever the pack is huge, 1.52 GB, wow. So that will probably take me about an hour, so I guess I woke up early for nothing. I guess I'll have to wait until I finish class to play. Started downloading yet? Lancer1289 11:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Started downloading at 7:10 EST. I'm at 43% (I have a few choice words about my slow router which I won't utter in good company). At least there's time enough for breakfast. -- Commdor (Talk) 12:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I jsut checked again, and considering you've been downloading for over an hour, and I've just been for 15ish minutes, I'm already over 50%, please don't kill me. So, I can maybe start playing before I leave, but I just need to keep an eye on the clock, becuase I really can't mis class with that quiz. Lancer1289 12:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well walkthorughs will be coming fast actually. Just checked my email and class is canceled. My professor didn't say why but I guess now I have some time, as that was my only class today. Lancer1289 12:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::77%! Again, I hate you. At least leave me the planets or something. I want to contribute too! :( -- Commdor (Talk) 12:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::84%. I'm bored. -- Commdor (Talk) 12:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::No objections, me = walkthoughs. Lancer1289 12:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Finally, DL'd! Onward! -- Commdor (Talk) 13:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Mission Summary Statments I have been trying to find where this was brought up before, as I'm pretty sure it has, but alas I have failed. However I found that in MoS for both assignments and missions, it doesn't have the blockquote template, and it is written like it is now. Also there isn't that Debriefing bullet either. I know someone had talked with me about this before, but I can't find where. Just figured you should know. Lancer1289 21:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Gotcha. I was going off the Overlord missions when I first posted the LotSB mission summary. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I looked at the history and saw that I did that. All I can say, brain fart. Lancer1289 22:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for catching my mistake on the SB page. AnotherRho 21:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC)